Lightnig the Shadows
by FallenAngelDerDarkness
Summary: It's a SasuXNaru ItaXSasu, based on a RPG.


Hi oo

Sorry for the bad quality of the story " It's not my mother tongue, and I'm not very good at writing English… You'll see Xx

The plot of this FF is not mine, it's based on a very cute RPG from some friends

Comments would be nice xD

**LIGHTING THE SHADOWS – The Power Of True Love -**

**Chapter – One -**

"I can sleep on the floor", Naruto said looking up to Sasuke with a smile on his cute face "It's okay!"

"Hn. Go in and don't bother!" Sasuke threw the other boys luggage over his shoulders and entered his mansion.

Naruto followed, still smiling.

"I can cook something! I'm quite good at cooking!" He said, beaming at Sasukes back.

"No, I wanna survive this."

Poor little Naruto nearly cried, tears filled his great blue eyes.

"B-but I'm r-really good! I CAN cook!"

Sasuke didn't say anything. Then he sighed and looked a little bit more pleasant.

"For my sake, cook if you want to!" '_I can spit it out afterwards anyway…'_

"But don't bounce around and bother me! I have to work!"

"I

won't bother anyone!!! I'm always calm!", Naruto grumbled and stemmed the arms to the hips.

Mortally offended, he flounced into the kitchen, Sasuke followed, with a big grin on his model-like face.

'_He's just too cute when he's pissed…'_

"Be useful!" He poked the smaller boy on the chest.

Naruto blushed and put a hand on his chest. '_He has touched me…'_

'_Why has he blushed?' _Sasuke was irritated an drew his hand back.

"I have to work a lot, do what you want", Sasuke said cold as ever and left the kitchen. He went through the hall to his room. He sat down at the desk, put his head to the hand and chewed on a biro.

'_It's strange! It feels so… right when he's next to me… But… what's if HE will fill find out, that I'm enjoying it to be next to him? He'll…'_

**In the kitchen: **

'_I'll make him some nice food! I'll make sure that he's pleased with me and that he won't regret that he had allowed me to move in until my own apartment is painted!'_

Naruto dragged on a cute apron with kittens on it and took a knife out of the drawer. Then he took a look into the fridge, where he found some nice ingredients.

'_I'm cooking! I'm cooking … for Sasuke-Sama!!'_

About half an hour later the kitchen was filled with a delicious scent. Naruto had nearly finished the cooking as Sasuke popped in.

"It seems that you haven't lied! It smells great. When have you finished it?", he said, with a acknowledging smile on his smooth lips.

The younger boy went all red again and mumbled something like 'just ten minutes left' and than he turned around quick and handled with the pan.

Sasuke again left the kitchen and went to the dining room. He sat down at the great table and waited for Naruto, and the delicious food, to arrive.

Ten minutes later, just like Naruto said, the blonde came in with two plates, filled with succulent looking food.

There was chicken, pork, rice and, as dessert, a mouth-watering cake.

Naruto placed the plate in front of Sasuke with a smile, who looks very pleased.

"I TOLD you that I'm good at cooking!", his voice was nearly bursting with pride, "but you only laughed!"

"Yeah, it looks pretty good. But what's about the taste?", Sasuke said with a rare grin on his face. He took his fork and tried from the chicken.

"Okay, I have to admit that it also TASTES like it looks and smells. You were right."

Naruto blushed and smiled to Sasuke because of this compliment.

"Thanks!"

The blonde also took his fork.

"Itadakumai!" He smiled at Sasuke and took a bit.

Suddenly, the black haired bishounen froze. A look of anguish came into his dark eyes, then he looked terrified to Naruto.

"W-what did you say?" Naruto nearly couldn't understand his fearful whisper, but now he got worried, too.

"I-I said 'Itadakumai' … what's wrong with it?" Blue eyes met black ones.

All of sudden Sasuke arose from his chair and nearly knocked it to the floor. He turned around and ran into the next room, leaving an unfinished dinner and a worried Kitsune.

Naruto also rose and followed Sasuke. He grabbed his arm and made him turning around. The younger was almost frightened as he saw some tears in Sasukes dark eyes.

"What is it? What is frightening you? Did I make a mistake or somewhat? Please, tell me!"

"N-no. It's not your fault, you're alright. It's… my sin, my doom, my … fate… Ita… chi…"

"Itachi? Your … brother?"

The pitch-black haired boy doesn't seem to look at Naruto but somewhere else. After a few dark moments, he finally replied.

"Brother? I… don't have… a brother…" His lips formed a grin, but it looks a little bit apathetic.

Naruto swallowed, than he took his arms around the others waist.

"I'm on your side. I just wanted you to know that." _'On your side, till the end of time if you wish…'_

Now he started to cry, too, but he tried to hide it and wiped the tears out.

First Sasuke doesn't react, but after a few moments he pressed his head to the shoulders of the smaller boy, then he sank down, without any power left.

With a light smile Naruto tightened his embrace and sank to the floor, too, with Sasuke in his arms. He stroked his beautiful dark hair out of his sad face.

"I'm… glad that you're here … by my side." Sasuke said with a weak voice.

"What has this monster done to you?"

"I… I can't tell you…"

"But..."

"You won't say anything!" Sasuke was himself again and rose suddenly, shaking Narutos embrace off.

The younger boy just stared at him with huge blue sad eyes.

The Uchiha shivered, then he stormed out of the room, leaving a confused Naruto on the floor.

"Sasuke…" _'Why don't you trust me?'_

**End Chapter – One -**


End file.
